East High Pirates
by pottergrl15
Summary: What if Sharpay and Ryan were more different than anyone realized? What if they truly didn't belong with the East High gang? What if their proper place was a different time alltogether? Find out...Troypay, Ryella, Trailer up...
1. Trailer

Jeez...I get the weirdest ideas at the weirdest times! I was watching Spiderman, the first movie, and it was at the part where the Green Goblin is first created and BAM! I start thinking about a new story idea...has nothing to do with Spiderman...but another great movie out there with very hot actors lol. I just had to get this idea down. I'll start writing it after I finish some other stories...

**What if everything you knew… **

_Shows Troy and the gang_

_Flashes to Sharpay and Ryan on stage_

**Wasn't what you thought? **

_Shows Sharpay looking around, checking to see if anyone is watching her_

_Shows Ryan deep in thought_

**What if there was more to their story… **

_Shows Ryan walking alone_

_Flashes to Sharpay talking to Troy_

**Than anyone expected? **

_Shows Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad looking shocked _

**What happens when the truth… **

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan talking secretly in the halls _

**Is impossible to believe? **

_Shows a ship on the ocean_

_Close up on Captain Jack_

**They're not exactly from around here… **

_Flashes of pirate ships, storms, and fighting takes place _

**This is not home to them **

_Image of East High zooms in _

**When they make it home… **

_Shows Sharpay dressed in a fancy dress_

_Shows Ryan wielding a sword_

**They bring along some unexpected guests **

_Fades as Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, and Kelsi stare around them in wonder_

_Flashes quickly to a ship casting off_

**What will happen? **

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan standing at the edge of a ship staring at the ocean_

_Flashes of Ryan and Gabriella kissing_

_Fades as Sharpay pulls Troy into a kiss before running off to fight_

**What will they do? **

_Shows Troy and the gang fighting in the middle of a storm_

**What is going on?**

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan glaring at Jack before chasing him _

_**East High Pirates**_

So...love Pirates of the Caribbean...and really weird ideas just come to me. Sharpay and Ryan always seemed like the odd ones out to me...so I decided to make a story where they really were the odd ones out...really odd...but how they got to East High...well, you'll have to wait and find out...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The hushed whispers of two people could barely be heard as they walked down the nearly empty halls of East High. They walked near each other, heads bowed slightly as they spoke, English accents barely distinguishable above their words.

"I can't do it all by me onesies …"

"O' course you can, all you need to do is ask him if they're going to try out again. I mean, they were really great in Twinkle Town and didn't we like the time off? Not having John and Amy pushing us on about the play?"

"Well…yeah…but why can't you talk to him?"

"Wouldn't it look a tad weird if'n I went up to him and started talking? Yer the one who flirts with him…yer the one who talks to him…"

"I know, but still…I can't…"

"What? Why not…oh I see…you have the davies don't you?"

"What?! That's a load of bilge and you know it!"

"You are! Blimey…never would have imagined you of all people to be frightened of Troy Bolton!"

"I am not!"

"Come on…after all we've seen…Troy Bolton couldn't possibly frighten you."

"He doesn't!"

"I mean, we've seen Jones! We've seen Jack when the rum's run out! We've seen Hector when he's just gotten up in the morning! Nothing is more terrifying than that!"

"I know alright! It's just…he's…and I'm…"

"I know…I know…how about this? I'll talk to Gabriella…if you talk to Troy?"

"Are you sure Ry? I mean, I know how you feel about her and…"

"I'm sure Shar," he held out his hand, "Do we have an accord?"

She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers, "We do."

He smiled down at her before quickly looking up as loud laughter reached their ears. "Well…" he started, English accent dropped, "Here's our chance."

"I guess so…" she agreed.

And with that, Ryan Evans set off, walking determinedly towards the group before him. He ignored Troy, Taylor, and Chad as they stared at him, briefly nodded to Kelsi who smiled to him, before stopping just before Gabriella. "Hey…um…Gabriella…" he started.

"Hey Ryan," she greeted, "What's up?"

"Oh, um…I kinda dozed off a little in history yesterday…do you think I could borrow your notes?"

"Sure," she smiled, digging through her backpack for her previous day's notes, "Here you go."

"Thanks," he replied, smiling, "Give them back after homeroom?"

"Sure," she agreed, turning back to a discussion she was having with Taylor and Kelsi.

Ryan started walking down the hall, turning back to smirk at Sharpay, who merely glared at him. His smirk grew as he gave her a small salute and turned to continue on his way. Once his back was turned, Sharpay began to smile, shaking her head at her brother's antics before taking a deep breath and walking towards Troy.

"Hiya Troy," she stared smiling flirtingly.

He smiled uncomfortably at her, "Hi…Sharpay…"

"So…" she said, dragging it out and twirling her hair in her fingers, "Are you trying out for the play?"

It was their senior year, fall, meaning that it was time for the school's annual play. The plays were usually dramas, which would mean that it would be a comedic sort of musicale, but you never know…ever since Twinkle Town last year, Darbus had been doing things a little differently.

He glanced over at Gabriella who was now fully paying attention to the conversation, "I mean, I know it's single auditions only…" Sharpay continued.

"Um…" He eyed Gabriella who nodded enthusiastically, "I…guess?"

"Great," Sharpay yelped, smiling broadly, but being sure to make it look like it was forced, "So I guess we'll all get to see if you guys can act or if you're only good at singing." She smirked evilly.

"And what if they are?" Chad asked, "You gonna try to sabotage them again?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Oh, well, sorry about that. Old habits are hard to break you know?"

"What? You make it a habit of sabotaging things to get your way?" Chad asked, glaring at her.

"It runs in the family," she said shrugging, "Our uncle made a living on all that jazz…" She smirked at them before laughing, "See ya."

She tossed her hair before walking off briskly down the hall in the same direction as Ryan, "Jeez, Ice Queen has returned," she heard Chad say just before she turned the corner.

IOI

Sharpay and Ryan sat in the front of their history class, Sharpay in front of Ryan while the teacher droned on and on about the past.

"Now, today class, we're going to talk about your own histories," the teacher started, his deep baritone voice reverberating off the walls, "Everyone has their own stories to tell, some more interesting than others, but unique none the less."

Sharpay and Ryan glanced almost worriedly at each other before looking around the class only to see everyone else talking excitedly about getting to tell their stories. Sharpay glanced back at Ryan who merely shrugged. She bit her lip before turning back around to face the teacher, her Ice Queen mask slipping back on flawlessly.

"Now, class. Class!" Mr. Cuemill practically shouted over the ruckus, "We'll start off with you're parents, what they do for a living, where they're from, then yourself…anything interesting that you want to share with the class." He looked around, "Hmmm…Mr. Cross…let's start with you…"

Sharpay sat rigid in her seat, hands twisting and turning in her lap as she listened to her classmates drone on and on about their families. She hoped against hope that the class would take so long that it wouldn't come time for Sharpay or Ryan to talk. She had half expected Chad to talk for the majority of the class, lord knew his ego would allow it…but he hadn't. The only thing he had mentioned was that he lived with his mom who was an editor at a paper and he was born with six toes on one foot…something no one wanted to know about.

"And now…the Evans twins," Mr. Cuemill turned and expectant eye on Sharpay and Ryan…as did the rest of the class. Not much was known about the twins after all…just that they were rich and that they were the Drama Royalty…but not much else.

Sharpay's eyes widened a hair while Ryan cleared his throat behind her. Everyone was staring at her…but she couldn't speak…how could she? What was she supposed to say?

Luckily…or unluckily…Ryan chose that moment to speak, "Uh…um…do you want our parents' jobs…or our parent parent's?"

Sharpay's eyes widened more as she spun to face her brother, glaring at him slightly for his stupidity. "Uh…isn't that the same thing?" she heard Chad ask from somewhere in the classroom.

She looked out; she could already see realization dawning in the eyes of those more academically inclined. She shut her eyes and shook her head slightly, "He means, would you like the jobs of our birth parents…or our adoptive parents?"

The whispers started, everyone in class leaning across the aisles or turning around to whisper at the news…the Evans weren't really Evans!?

"Oh…uh…both…I guess," Mr. Cuemill said, staring at the twins…even he didn't know that the Evans were adopted.

Sharpay sighed as Ryan started to speak, "Uh…well…our birth parents…our dad was a banker…and mom was a bar maid."

"Oh, a bartender," Mr. Cuemill started.

"No, a bar maid," Sharpay clarified, "It was an old fashioned sorta bar."

"Oh…right…" Mr. Cuemill answered, "And…your adoptive parents?"

"Well, John's a lawyer…" Sharpay started.

"…and Amy's a doctor," Ryan finished.

"I didn't know you two were adopted," Gabriella said softly, gazing at them in wonder.

"No one did," Sharpay sneered, "We didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?" Taylor asked, "It's not like it's a bad thing…lots of people are given up for adoption and…"

Sharpay started to shake her head, staring out the window so no one could see her face. Ryan knew however, he knew it was a sore subject for his sister…it was a sore subject for him as well. "Uh…well, we weren't given up…our parents…they're dead…" he started.

"Dead?" Kelsi squeaked, eyeing the twins with sorrow.

"Yes," Sharpay snapped having gotten control of her emotions, "They're dead, they died."

"How?" Troy asked.

"They were killed," Sharpay said, "In a rai…"

"In a riot," Ryan said quickly, cutting his sister off. He gave her a meaningful look, which she nodded to before turning to face the class again. "We were three? Four maybe."

"And then you were adopted," Mr. Cuemill started, nodding his head.

"But what about your uncle?" Chad asked.

"Our uncle?" Ryan asked sending Sharpay a look, which she replied with a guilty one of her own.

"Yeah, our uncle," Sharpay took over, "We lived with him for a few years…but…he died…"

"We were on a ship," Ryan started, staring at Sharpay to make sure what he was about to say was followed, "And there was a storm…"

"We all fell overboard…and were found by another ship…a cruise ship…" Sharpay continued.

"John and Amy Evans found us," Ryan finished, "But no one found our uncle…"

Sharpay nodded, as did Ryan…it was a good story…close to the truth, "We were about 12, I guess."

"Wow…" Troy said softly just a second before the bell rang.

"Right, uh, well," Mr. Cuemill shouted above the ruckus of students packing up their things, "I want a page long essay summarizing your family history. Just what you told me today, written down."

Before anyone could say anything else, Sharpay and Ryan were out the door heading for the auditorium to practice for the auditions were to be held after school. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Kelsi gathered just outside the door watching as the twins walked quickly and forcefully down the halls.

A/N – This chappy would have been a lot shorter, I wanted to end it after Sharpay walks away from Troy and the gang, but I really want to get to the pirates soon, so I added a little bit more.

PS A/N - OMG! I can't believe I haven't updated anything in like a month! I created a Harry Potter group for Harry/Luna fictions and spent the better part of the month reading those stories and putting them in the group...other than that I really was trying to update my other stories, the Roswell and YH ones...but then I kept seeing preview of HSM2 and my muse floated back to HSM...I'll still try to update the other stories, but I'll probably end up writing more HSM stories, or the ones listed in my profile that I haven't started yet...anyway, I will be updating a lot more...though by the end of August I have to get ready for school again so the updates might be few but they will be there. I wanted to post this as a little 'I'm Back!' type of thing. I've had this chapter uploaded on my computer for about 60 days but haven't gotten around to posting it up. I just checked the status of it today and saw that there was 1 day left before it was removed so I decided it was about time I got back to lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is when it really starts to get interesting :)


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sharpay and Ryan sat in the front row of the auditorium, arms crossed over their chests, an angry look on their faces. And who could blame them? A secret that they had wanted kept for nearly six years had been brought out into the open. Their tragic past had been broadcast all over the school since their third period class, everyone knew about their parents now. They had been getting nothing but pitying looks all day and that was not what they wanted, their uncle had not raised them to be pitied.

Everyone could tell that the Evans were in a foul mood, even Ms. Darbus knew to leave them be. Which did explain why no one was sitting anywhere near them. It was as if there was an invisible bubble around the twins that no one dared cross.

Ms. Darbus had just gone over the basics of what would be expected of all those who managed to secure a roll…which was pretty much everyone who was there. This year the play would fall on a very important week, many of the clubs and other sports teams would end up playing some of their most important events on that week so not many people showed up. There was just enough people to fill up every role without understudies so no one really had to audition, Darbus planned to just give everyone in the audience a role…which explained the sour moods that Taylor and Chad were in as well. They came to be supportive and would leave with a role in a show they didn't even want.

"Now my fine group of Thespians," she started, "I'm sure you're all wondering what play we shall be putting on for your classmates, and I am pleased to inform you that the production shall be that of…" she paused for dramatic effect, "Treasure Island!"

Whispers started up among the actors, even Chad was slightly excited about a play of pirates and sword fights. But two people talked quietly among themselves; sure that no one could hear them.

"Did you hear that?" Sharpay whispered to her brother.

He grinned, "Treasure Island!"

"Pirates," she whispered, holding up her fist.

"Sword fights," Ryan whispered back, knocking her fist with his own.

"Now!" Darbus shouted above the excited talkings, "There will be no auditions necessary, no readings of monologues or anything…" the excited talkings grew louder, "However!" she shouted again, "There will be a brief trial session. Kelsi!"

Just then Kelsi came running on stage, a huge box in her arms. Everyone watched in awe as she placed it on the small table next to Ms. Darbus and opened it. She started to pull out some flimsy metal swords and began handing them out to everyone in the audience, much to the pleasure of Chad and some of the other boys. She held two out towards Sharpay and Ryan, but they both just glared at her till she put them down on the chair next to them and ran back up to Ms. Darbus' side.

"Everyone, please, pick a partner and show me what you can do before we start to choreograph the fights." As soon as she said this there was a mad dash as the students jumped out of their seats and rushed to find partners, spreading out through the auditorium and waiting for Darbus to give the word. She briefly glanced at Sharpay and Ryan who remained in their seats, subtly eyeing the people around him. It took all the control they had to not laugh at Chad, who had grabbed Taylor's scarf and had tied it around his head to cover one eye.

Darbus cleared her throat, "I shall be walking around to watch your skills so be careful. And…" she paused again, "Go!"

The clicking and clacking of metal on metal quickly filled the room as the Evans twins eyed up their classmates. Gabriella and Taylor were horrible! They barely had any hand eye coordination at all, and it was a miracle that they hadn't smacked each other in the head within the first few seconds. Chad and Troy weren't half bad…though, Chad might have done a little better had his one eye not been covered.

But still none of the students could hold a torch to true sword fighting and the twins knew it, which was why, after only a few minutes of silently laughing at their classmates, they stood and made their way onto the stage. As soon as they were up their, Ryan took off his jacket and Sharpay, her heels…which shocked enough students to actually get half the people to stop and look.

They faced each other and held out their hands, someone in the audience tossed them their swords and they swished them around a little, getting a feel for them before pointing them at each other. In a split second they had started, their swords clashing together with the speed and grace that could have only been achieved through years of practice. They were fighting and ducking and swinging at each other, quickly gaining the attention of the entirety of the auditioners…except for Chad. He was swinging at Troy's sword that was held limply out in front of him as he watched Sharpay and Ryan fighting on stage. When he noticed that Troy wasn't paying attention he turned, quickly lifting the scarf to make sure what he was seeing was real.

Ryan had forced Sharpay back towards a pile of boxes of old props that was lined and stacked against the center of the stage. Without breaking concentration, Sharpay had started climbing up the boxes, stepping on them backwards as Ryan pressed on. He must have thought he had the upper hand for he started smirking, but just then, Sharpay managed to knock the sword from his hand. What happened next shocked the students more than when Sharpay took off her heels, Ryan flipped off the boxes, rolled onto the ground and grabbed his sword, turning just in time to stop Sharpay's sword from crashing down on his head. They continued for a few more moments, just fighting with expert skill till their swords crossed. They slowly broke apart from their locked positions to and bowed with their swords only to be greeted by the utter shocked silence of their classmates.

"Oh…my…" Darbus started, eyes wider than they had ever been behind her owl glasses, "Bravo! Brava!!! Excellent! Amazing! Truly wonderful!" she couldn't stop gushing praises to the twins who merely looked out at the students, smirks on their faces.

They merely bowed once more before placing their swords on the table and walking out. As soon as the doors shut behind them Sharpay launched herself at Ryan, hugging him for dear life. "That was bloody brilliant!" she squealed into his shoulder, her English accent slipping back into her voice.

"I know!" he said hugging her back, spinning her around, "That's the best fight we've had in a while!"

"I agree," she replied pulling back, a sad smile on her face, "It makes me miss uncle though…"

Ryan nodded, taking her hand and leading her down the halls towards the parking lots. "I swear, he had better 'ave taken care of me sword, or I'll kill him."

"No you won't," she said, he gave her a confused look, "I will, if he's done anything to me pistol."

Ryan laughed at that, just reaching the doors that led to the parking lot when a voice spoke from behind them.

"What are you two talking about?"

They turned quickly, lightning from the storm outside flashing as they came face to face with Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, making sure to use the American accent that everyone was used to.

Gabriella gave her a strange look, "Why were you talking funny before?"

"What about a gun?" Kelsi questioned as well.

"And a sword?" Taylor added.

"What was with that fight?" Chad asked, eyeing them up and down. That was the most physical thing he had ever seen Sharpay do.

"Uh…" Sharpay started, glancing worriedly at Ryan, "Um…"

"We…uh…" he started as well, neither knew what to say, "Uh…gotta go…"

He grabbed Sharpay's arm and pulled her outside, into the storm, running from the group. It was Friday; maybe if they made it home before the gang could catch up to them, then by Monday, they might have forgotten what they had just heard.

"Guys!" Troy shouted, they looked behind them to see the whole gang chasing after them. This was not good; they had heard too much, they would be too suspicious of any lie that they could tell to cover for themselves.

"What do we do?" Sharpay called to Ryan over the storm. It was really coming down; you could barely see anything through the darkness and rain, except for the brief flashes of lightning that scattered through the sky.

"I don't know!" he replied.

"Guys!" someone shouted behind them, "Look out!"

Ryan and Sharpay looked up just in time to see lightning strike a telephone pole just next to them. They backed up as the wires fell from the pole, electrified, sparks jumping from them. They backed up closer to the gang when two wires blew together in the wind. There was a huge flash of electricity…and then it was gone…and then…they were gone…

IOI

Sharpay's eyes flashed open, slowly getting used to the darkness around her. She looked down, she was lying face down in some sort of dirt…she looked closer, sand. Sand? There were no beaches near Albuquerque. What could…

She rolled over and sat up, ignoring the small stinging pain in her head with the sudden movement. She looked around; Ryan was lying next to her on his back. She rushed to him, shaking him awake as she looked around again…Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi, Chad, and Taylor were scattered on the sand around them. She looked off to the side, they were on a beach, she could see the ocean beating the shore, the waves rolling onto the land. She looked back at Ryan who nodded as they went to wake up their friends.

As soon as everyone was awake, Ryan and Sharpay stood up, staring around them, trying to figure out where they were…when a loud sound exploded behind them. Was that…a canon? Sharpay and Ryan turned quickly, nearly rushing up to the top of the beach, their eyes widening as they saw the chaos around them. There was music playing, people shouting, screaming and laughing.

The gang had caught up with them and were staring around them in confusion as well.

"Are we…" Sharpay started.

"Is this…" Ryan added.

"It looks like…"

"But is it…"

"Guys…" Kelsi said quietly behind them, noting that the twins were staring more in hope than fear, "Where are we?"

Sharpay and Ryan shook their heads before looking at each other, then back at the place before them and smiling and uttering one word…

"Tortuga…"

A/N – Sorry if it seems a little quick…but I just really wanted to just throw everyone into the story as fast as possible. It makes it a lot more confusing and shocking for the gang as well. Next chapter, meeting the old gang and a possible fight…


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Tor-what?" Chad asked looking at the twins who were just staring at the town. He squinted; he could vaguely see tears collecting in Sharpay's eyes.

The twins ignored him however, turning to each other instead, "Do you think…" Sharpay started, a clear English accent in her words.

"…he might be here?" Ryan finished, Sharpay nodded, "He might, I mean…"

"We both know he can't go more than…"

"Three months without stopping through…" Ryan looked around, "He just might be…"

Sharpay nodded and followed his gaze, "It looks the same…"

Ryan nodded this time and began walking towards the town, Sharpay following closely behind him…followed by the very confused gang.

They walked into the middle of town, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi clinging to the boys in fear of the people around them. There were dirty people passed out around them, others clearly drunk, some even fist fighting. This was clearly not a good neighborhood to be in…not to mention odd…everyone was dress in such old-fashioned clothing…

"Look Ry!" Sharpay suddenly shouted, drawing their attention. She was pointing to a group of women standing just outside some dingy looking hotel or something, "There's Scarlet!"

"And Giselle!" he added.

"And Carla…"

"And Beatrice…"

"Go ask them where Jack is," Sharpay said, giving him a push in their direction.

"What?" he asked, turning to face her, "Why me? Why not you?"

"They'll like you better," she said sending him a meaningful look.

Ryan quickly glanced down before looking at his sister sheepishly, "I guess yer right…"

"Of course I am," she said nodding, "Now go!"

She pushed him again and this time he started walking towards them. The gang watched in amazement as he opened his arms in greeting only to have the four women rush towards him, hugging him and kissing his cheeks as if they hadn't seen him in the longest time. Troy looked down as he felt a stinging sensation in his hand only to see Gabriella's nails digging into his palm as she squeezed his hand while she watched the interaction with narrowed eyes.

Sharpay was watching the goings-on as well, her eyes furrowing in confusion as she watched Ryan talk. Her eyes then widened as she looked away from her brother a split second before a very large smack resounded to the group. She looked up through squinted eyes to see Ryan walking back towards them, holding his red cheek in his hand.

"What did you do?" she asked, inspecting his cheek.

"Nothing," Ryan answered, slightly slurred since his cheek was starting to swell a little, "T'was Jack."

"What did he do this time?" she asked, placing her cool palm on his cheek…something that shocked the group. They had never pictured Sharpay to be as caring towards her brother as she was at that moment…it was slightly unnerving to be honest.

"What do ye think?" Ryan answered, "Anyway…they said he was here somewhere."

"Really?" Sharpay asked, her eyes widening with excitement, "Where?"

"They didn' say, just that they saw 'im here somewheres only a few hours ago," He grabbed Sharpay's hand and clutched it in his own, "Shar, he's here! We're here!"

She smiled and was about to say something more when a man went flying through the window of a building just down the street followed by a round of shouting and the sound of things breaking. "Do you think?" she asked looking from the bar to Ryan.

"It has to be…" he answered before pulling her towards the bar.

"Uh…guys!" Gabriella shouted, rushing after them with the gang, "Shouldn't we not be heading towards the fighting? Guys?!"

Sharpay and Ryan weren't paying any attention though. They had run to the window that the man had been thrown out of…not even bothering to check if he was alright, just stepping over the body. They looked in, eyes scanning each person trying to find the man they were so desperately seeking…and find him they did. Walking just by the bar, watching the goings-on was none other than Jack Sparrow. They watched as a man ran at the bar only to narrowly miss Jack and slide across it behind the bar. Jack looked over the side briefly before picking up one of the bottles that the man hadn't taken with him and taking a swig before continuing on as he stared at the fighting again. Yup…that was definitely Jack…

They grinned the biggest smiles that any of the gang had ever seen on them, true smiles, not the fake ones that came with the territory of Drama Royalty. They pushed away from the window and made a break for the door…stopping briefly to pull two swords from two men passed out just out side the door. The gang's eyes widened, what were the two thinking?! Were they trying to get themselves killed?!

They ran to the door that Ryan and Sharpay had just pushed through, and stopped short. Just before them were Ryan and Sharpay locking swords with other men twice their size…and…winning?

They watched with wide eyes as Ryan and Sharpay succeeded in besting at least three men apiece before making their way towards some man, obviously drunk by the way he was walking, who was walking up the steps on the side of the pub. They managed to side step the remnants of the brawl and rush up the other steps to try and catch Sharpay and Ryan.

Ryan pushed past a tall brunette man with a small goatee, pulling Sharpay with him as he saw Jack reach the top of the steps. He ran, skipping every other step, finally reaching him, drawing his sword and pointing it at the man's back.

"Going somewhere Jack?" he asked as Sharpay reached his side, pointing her sword at him as well.

Jack turned around, eyes widening slightly at the sight of two swords pointed at his face. He looked past the swords to the two holding it…and his eyes furrowed in thought. He pressed his two index fingers against the swords, pushing them away from his face and leaning forward to get a better look at the two blondes before him. He looked at the girl, then the boy…then back to the girl again.

Just then…realization dawned on him, "Sharlot?" Sharpay glared at him as he turned to look at her brother, "Reilly?" He looked quickly between the two… "Is't really you?"

They glared at him, smiling mockingly, "Nice to see you too Uncle."

A/N – OMG! Jack's their uncle?! Lol, wonder what'll happen next…Oh, sorry about not updating sooner, I had a little scare the other day, my dad was taken to the hospital. He's fine :) so I'll be able to update a lot more.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N - I AM SO sorry for not updating these stories!!!!!

Chapter Four

"Uncle?" A voice said from behind them, they glanced over their shoulder to see the man Ryan had pushed past staring at Jack.

"Sharlot?" Chad asked.

"Reilly?" Kelsi added.

The looked back at Jack to see that Troy and the rest of the gang had arrived behind him.

Jack looked away from the twins and up at the man behind them, "Ah…yes dear William, meet Sharlot and Reilly Hawkins…children to my sister…my niece…and my nephew…"

"Your sister?" William asked, "You never said you had a sister."

"I never said I didn't mate," Jack said in his usual loopy way, "Now…may we retract our swords please?"

Sharpay and Ryan…Sharlot and Reilly…Shar and Ry stared at Jack for a moment longer before withdrawing their swords. As soon as the swords were out of his face, Jack did a very un-Jack like thing…he gathered the two in a hug.

"I am so happy you two are alright," he said, "Victoria would never forgive me if anything happened to you two…"

Sharpay smiled slightly at the mention of her mother…but then the memory of exactly what had happened came back to her and she pulled herself and her brother from Jack's grasp and glared at him.

"Oh, uncle, I have something for you," Ry said, before smacking him across the face, "That's from Giselle and the others."

"Didn't really deserve that…" Jack muttered to himself, turning to face the twins only to have Shar smack him as well.

"And that was from us…" Shar said, "And don't you dare say you didn' deserve that one."

"But I didn't…" Jack whined.

Shar glared at him, "Need I remind you what you did? You threw us into a whirlpool!"

"What?!" the gang shouted, the voice of William mixing with them.

"Tossed…" Jack corrected, "I tossed you in the whirlpool…but with good reason…"

"Reason?" Ry asked, "You wanted to 'appease the Tibetan gods' if memory serves me right."

"And it worked didn' it?" Jack asked, "The whirlpool stopped…"

"And we ended up in another time!" Shar shouted again, getting ready to smack him again.

She would have succeeded had her brother not stopped her, "Look," he started, "We should speak about this in a more…private…location."

"Right you are," Jack said, smiling, "And I have the perfect place…but first…you two need to change." He gave them the once over…no, those clothes would not do…drew too much attention with all the sparkles and bright colors. He turned to lead the way to the changing rooms, but stopped short when he noticed the five other people standing behind him, "Oh…you too…"

IOI

Nearly a half-hour later Sharpay emerged from the ladies changing area. She had had to help Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi change into new clothes. Thankfully, her uncle had managed to keep some of her clothes from before at the inn…and thankfully, most of her clothes had been too big for her then and fit her perfectly now. Who would have thought that the two smartest girls at East High would need help getting dressed?

She shook her head as she walked down to the bar again. Jack was off with that Will guy looking for someone and would come back to fetch them any moment…till then…well, she smiled to herself…this would be interesting.

She walked down the stairs, spotting the gang by the bar easily. Even after they were given different clothes, they still stuck out like a sore thumb. She could see Troy and Chad sitting there, very uncomfortable. Troy in an off white tunic with a pale blue vest and dark brown pants that only went down to his ankles and some old leather shoes. Chad had on an old gray tunic that was slightly torn at the cuffs, with a short red jacket over it, and black pants that went only to his knees with high gray socks and similar shoes to Troy. His afro stuck out the most...she would definitely have to talk to him about that later.

The girls were a little better off. Gabriella was wearing a white off the shoulder tunic with a black vest over it, and a long black skirt that went down to her feet. While Taylor had a long-sleeved pale green dress with a green thread criss-crossing across the front. Kelsi was wearing some tan pants with black knee boots over it, and an old white tunic. Sharpay rolled her eyes at them, they all looked so uncomfortable. If they really wanted to be uncomfortable, they should have tried wearing some of the outfits Sharpay had at school. She however, felt better than ever!

Troy was sitting at the bar, trying to avoid the glances of some of the women at the bar who kept looking at him. He and Chad had been dressed in no time at all and had had to wait for the girls to come down. Taylor had been first, followed by Gabriella, then Kelsi. They were waiting for Sharpay to come down…maybe she'd be able to find Ryan. He'd simply given them their clothes and left.

Troy glanced at the ceiling for what must have been the hundredth time, before his gaze landed on the stairs. His mouth slowly fell open when he got an eye full of Sharpay walking slowly down them. She had a white tunic blouse with slightly puffy sleeves, and a sleeveless black leather tie-up vest. She was wearing a skirt, like Gabby was, but hers was shorter, nearly mid thigh and choppy, with a raggedy edge. In typical Sharpay style, she had high-heeled boots on, which folded over like Kelsi's and had a triangular style hat on her head with her blond hair falling around her shoulders.

The drool collecting on Troy's chin must have signaled the gang, because they all looked over to Sharpay who was walking towards them all. Their shock greatly pleased her, as she couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried. God, it was great to be back!

She took a seat at the bar, just next to Troy, shaking her head at their open shock. "What?" she asked, managing to knock them back into reality.

"Huh…wha…" Troy started, still staring at her.

She laughed and was about to reply when Ryan dropped down on the bar next to her. He was wearing an off white tunic as well, with a long dark blue overcoat, dark brown pants with black boots over them. He had a half empty bottle in his hand, which he held out to Sharpay who took a swig of it before handing it back to her brother.

"God I missed the rum," she muttered as soon as she swallowed.

Ryan took a swig as well, "I know, those drinking restrictions were murder."

"Rum?!" Gabriella asked in fear, "But guys, you're underage and…"

"Oh please," Sharpay started, taking another swig.

"We're in Tortuga luv," Ryan said, "There are no drinking laws here."

Gabriella stared at him and, despite her shock, started blushing at Ryan calling her luv, "But still…"

Sharpay shook her head, handing the bottle back to her brother, "Gabriella, thanks to our dear uncle, we've been drinking rum since we were six."

"Six?" Taylor asked, what kind of person let a child have alcohol?

Ryan nodded, "Did you ne'er wonder why we were the only two who didn' get drunk from that punch they spiked at the Twinkle Town party?"

"But still…six?" Chad repeated.

"Welcome to the Caribbean," a voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Jack standing in the doorway to the bar, a man and woman on either side of him. "Well come on," he said, motioning for them to follow him, "I imagine we have a grand lot to talk about."

Ryan hopped off the bar and made his way after Jack, slowly followed by the rest of the gang. Sharpay took one final swig of rum when a very intoxicated man slumped next to her.

"Whas a lass like you doin in…" he started, speech slurred with the drink.

Sharpay merely shook her head before breaking the empty rum bottle over the man's head, knocking him out. She hopped off her stool, brushed some invisible dirt off her skirt, and walked past a shocked Troy, causally throwing a "What?" over her shoulder before he followed her out.

A/N – lol, I just had to add that little thing with Sharpay smacking a bottle over some guy's head. I thought it was funny in the second movie with Elizabeth and Norrington and had to add it. Next chappy should be explaining some things, remember Ryan and Sharpay have been away for a while…just how long will be discovered…

Also...I'm working on a trailer for another Troypay story, a crossover, for some reason I like playing with the idea that Sharpay and Ryan are more than just outcasts who don't fit in at East High, but people who don't fit in with this life or dimension either :) I'll probably post it up next week and NO I will not start it till I finish at least the Pirates and Charmed story.


	6. ALERT

Hello,

First off...I'm not pottergrl15...I'm her older sister. She asked me to post a small note for all her readers out there. She's in the hospital. She's fine now, but she was in a small car accident around new years and her leg got badly injured, mostly her knee. She's still in the hospital and will probably be there for the next week or two. Our parents refuse to let her have her laptop to write on so she's pretty mad that she can't work on her fanfictions. But I managed to sneak her a notebook to jot stuff down in and she said for me to tell you that she has a lot of ideas for her stories and stuff.

Anyway, she wanted me to tell you all that she'll be back on soon and to expect a ton of updates when she does.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

They all followed Jack down the twisting and turning streets towards the docks. Sharpay and Ryan couldn't help but smile when they saw the Pearl looming in the distance. It still looked the same since the last time they had seen it, nearly some six years ago when they were twelve, now they were nearly eighteen and it still looked as good as it had then. Sharpay glanced back at the gang to see that they had all ganged together and were looking around at the ships in wonder. She shook her head, the ships didn't awe her as they once had; spending nearly eight years amongst ships led one to be not that easily amused.

Ryan and Sharpay helped their friends onto the small boat that would be rowed out to the Pearl. They were so excited to finally be back on the ship they had heard their uncle talk nonstop about for years, the ship that had been home to them for one of them. Sharpay could barely contain her excitement as they came closer to the ship, she was shaking, something which Ryan noticed. He took her hand in his, smiled gently at her as they pulled up alongside the boat.

A line was cast down, Jack and the other two people took turns grabbing onto it before they were hoisted back on deck. Sharpay and Ryan pushed the gang ahead of them, knowing full well that they would have to show them the proper way to grab onto the rope. Once the five were on deck, Ryan and Sharpay both grabbed onto the rope, huge smiles on their faces as they felt themselves being pulled up to the deck. They landed on deck sturdily, as if they hadn't even left the ship. They looked over to see Troy and the gang wobbling slightly with the rocking of the boat. Ryan and Sharpay stood straight, moving with the current as they had been accustomed to. Sharpay was always a little bit better at the balance concept on the boat, after all, she had always been wearing heels and they were much harder to balance in than boots or regular shoes. It was one of the reasons why she almost never wore regular flat shoes at school, she never felt comfortable that way.

They looked around at the crewmates staring at them…not a single recognizable face in the bunch…something that concerned the two. They didn't have much time to think of it however, Jack was ushering them and their friends below deck towards the captain's quarters.

"Oh, Jack," Ryan said as Jack meandered into his office, "Before we start, I think you have something of mine."

"And mine," Sharpay added stepping up next to her brother, "And I do believe we'd like them back."

"Back? Like what back?" Jack asked fidgeting slightly.

Sharpay raised a delicate eyebrow at her uncle, fixing him in her sights. Jack looked around the room, as if trying to avoid the girl's gaze…he'd swear to the pirate gods, she had to be cursed with his sister's eyes…with the eyes of his mother…those eyes were able to get anything out of him. "Fine! Fine!" he shouted, "Alright…you win…"

He skirted around the room stopping by a small table and picking up the effects that Elizabeth recognized oh so well. He frowned at the sword and pistol before walking back towards the two blondes. "Here you are," he said, holding out the sword to Ryan. He grabbed the sword…but Jack's grip wouldn't relent. After a few more tugs, Jack finally let go. He had had some good fights with that sword…too bad it wasn't his.

"Et hem?" Sharpay cleared her throat, smirking at her uncle. He grimly held out the gun to her. She took it from him, opening it up to inspect it. "You used all my bullets?" she asked. Jack wasn't known as being the greatest shot in the world. He usually had to be only a few feet away from his target to even graze it. What would he use all the bullets on…he rarely ever used small guns anyway…he was much better at the rifle or some bigger gun like that.

"Jus one…" he said before walking over to his desk, grumbling under his breath about something, and pulling out a whole box of bullets, barely able to contain his smile at seeing his neice's face brighten.

Sharpay grabbed the box and with in a matter of moments, had the thing reloaded and safely nestled in the belt of her skirt. Jack smiled wider as he sat down by his table, feet on top, Sharpay and Ryan following suit as they sat before him, the rest standing around them. "Now," he started, "Shall we begin with where you two have been?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Well, after you threw…"

"Tossed," Jack coughed.

"Tossed," Ryan corrected, "us into the whirlpool…we don't really know…we just…"

"Woke up as this huge ship was speeding towards us," Sharpay finished, "It was white, and made of some odd material that we had never before seen…"

"We were taken aboard by two people," Ryan added, "John and Amy Evans. They…adopted us…"

"Adopted?" Jack asked.

"They took us in," Sharpay answered, "Clothed us, fed us, changed our names…"

"What's wrong with yer names?" Jack butted in again.

"They thought we were crazy," Ryan answered, "Cause we were dress oddly and talked funnily, can you blame them? We were claiming that it was the 18th century."

There was silence in the room. Shock from the gang, that they were currently in the 18th century.

"But…" Jack started, "This is the 18th century…"

"We know," Sharpay said, "But where we were…it was the year 2000."

"2000!?" Jack shouted, his eyes wide.

"Yes, 2000," Sharpay explained.

"We still don't really know why we ended up there," Ryan added, "But we're so glad to be back home."

Sharpay nodded, "It's good to be back on the Pearl again…when are you supposed to give it back?"

Jack just laughed, "The Pearl is mine."

"Ahh," Ryan spoke, "So I see you've settled your debt with Jones?"

Jack nodded, "Had a nasty run in with the Kraken but…"

"Really?!" Ryan asked getting excited, "You saw the Kraken?! How big was it? What color was it? How long were its tentacles?"

He rambled on with a few more questions until Sharpay covered his mouth with her hand, "Forgive me brother," she said turning to the gang. Jack of course was quite accustomed to Ryan's ramblings, "He wants to be what you'd call a marine biologist."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, slightly shocked, she herself wanted to be a zoologist.

Sharpay nodded, "What else is there to do on the ocean than study it?"

"Anyhow," Jack butted in, "Had a nasty run in with the Kraken, but managed to straighten it all out with Jones…"

Someone behind them cleared their throats causing Jack to roll his eyes, "With some help from them."

Sharpay turned around to look at the other people in the cabin. "And…are you?" Sharpay asked, staring at the three people before her. She recognized the William guy but the woman and old man were strangers to her.

"Oh right," Jack said jumping up. He ran over to the old man, "This is Mr. Gibbs, me first mate."

"Pleasure," Ryan said politely.

"And this," he put his hand on the woman's shoulder, "Is Ms. Elizabeth Swann and her fiancé…" he moved over to William, "William Turner."

"Turner?" Sharpay asked, the name sounding familiar.

"Bootstrap's boy?" Ryan added, remembering now.

"Just the one," Jack said smiling at them.

"Um…speaking of Bootstrap," Sharpay started.

"What happened to the crew?" Ryan finished.

Sharpay nodded, "Where's Bo'sun?"

"And Weatherby?" Ryan added.

"Ketchum?"

"Maximo?"

"Monk?"

"Dog Ear?"

"Clubba? Scarus?"

"Simbakka? Hawksmoor?"

"Katracho? Scratch?"

"Nipperkin? Lejon?"

"Pintel and Ragetti?" Sharpay asked, those two always were her favorites, they were so funny.

"Wait a tick," Ryan spoke, "Where's Hector?"

Jack just looked at them in shock. How did they remember all those men? He barely remembered anyone except Bootstrap, Pintel and Ragetti.

"Hector?" Mr. Gibbs asked, who was Hector? He was sure that he'd heard of every member of Jack's old crew.

"Hector?" Jack thought out loud… "Oh! Barbosa!"

"Barbosa?" Gibbs asked. Jack nodded, "Barbosa be dead."

"Dead?" Ryan asked, shaking his head as if he didn't understand.

"Aye," Gibbs said again, "He and the crew mutinied on Jack…got themselves cursed the lot of them."

"Mutinied?" It was Sharpay's turn to ask, she looked at her uncle who looked quiet uncomfortable with the given topic, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Me?" Jack asked pointing to himself, "Course I am. You know me, I'm Cap'n Jack." He grinned in his usual way, but both Sharpay and Ryan could tell there was something underneath the smile. They could see a sort of shame there, shame that he had been mutinied upon…shame that the two people in the world who actually looked up to him found out.

Sharpay shook her head, she couldn't have her uncle sad now could she. She got up and gave Jack a gentle hug, "Well, I for one am glad yer alright."

Jack smiled softly at those words and hugged her back, "As am I, glad you two are safe."

"But what happened to the crew?" Ryan asked, he was never one to let details escape him, "You said they were cursed…wait…" he turned to his uncle, "You didn't try to go to the Isle de Murta, did you?"

Jack smiled awkwardly, as if a child caught in the middle of a crime, "Not exactly…"

Sharpay backed away from him, arms crossed over her chest in, what Jack recalled, an excellent impersonation of her mother, "Jack…" she drew out.

He cracked, it was nearly terrifying how much the girl looked like his sister, "We were headed there yes…you two recall that…but then there was the storm…and the whirlpool…and…"

"And you sacrificed us to the gods," Ryan butted in, "Go on…"

"…and I didn' want to leave till we found you…and the crew mutinied…left me on an island and went off to get the treasure." He answered, "_They_ were cursed."

Sharpay shook her head at her uncle, at least he wasn't cursed. How much would that suck?

Mr. Gibbs was shaking his head as well, "Jack have you naught told them anything?"

"When would I have gotten a chance?" he asked, turning to face his crewmate, "They've been disappeared for nearly twelve years…"

There was silence as Ryan and Sharpay's mouths dropped open, their eyes widened, and their skin paled. "Twelve years?"

A/N – Ohhhh…12 years!? Poor Sharpay and Ryan, living with the thought that they'd only been gone for 6…poor, poor them…Darn time travel…Just so everyone knows, this story takes place in between the second and third movie...Imagine that the Kraken didn't eat Jack in the end but more brought him to Jones and they settled the debt themselves.

Also...it took me so long to write this chappy that I realized that, after finishing the Charmed fic that my creative juices were starting to dwindle. I'm going to start a Narnia: Prince Caspian fic soon to give myself some space from HSM. But as soon as I finish that I will be back at this story. I'm thinking I'll alternate. HSM, other story, HSM, other story, HSM, etc...


End file.
